Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 3 \times 8 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 5 }{ 1 } $
Solution: $ = 3 \times 8 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 24 + 6 \times 5 $ $ = 24 + 30 $ $ = 54 $